To love another
by xJenocidex
Summary: Kagome witnesses Inuyasha screw his clay pot. She then falls for his half brother, the demon lord! But what happens when they mate and he doesn't want her anymore? DISCONTINUED, sorry guys :
1. Chapter 1

Ok so……..this is story #2 and it's called To Love Another

Disclaimer; still workin on it!

Summary: Kagome witnesses Inuyasha screw his clay pot. She then falls for his half brother, the demon lord! But what happens when they mate and he doesn't want her anymore? What's this, she got the hots for another demon? Read and review! I'm writing where this takes me so I might write (in this case type) myself into a corner but I swear its good! At least that's what I think…….

* * *

"HENTAI!" a loud slap was heard deep inside a forest. A monk and demon slayer were having an argument. "Sango, relax. You just had a bug on your hind quarters" he lied.

"Feh. Yeah right. He just wanted to grab her ass" came a voice from inside the bushes. Both gasped and Inuyasha and Kagome came out, grinning. "So Miroku, why so deep in the forest?" Kagome asked, circling the young monk. He immediately stood straight and blushed madly.

"Hey……..where's Shippo?" asked Kagome, looking around her, concerned.

"Beats me……..go look for him then wench" Inuyasha answered back to her.

"Sit"

THUD

"Why hello Mr. Dirt" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome 'humph'-ed and went into the woods

* * *

"L-l-lord Sesshomaru" stammered a young Kitsune, looking into the deep lifeless orbs of the taiyoukai. He just stared.

"You are in my lands" he responded, emotionless.

"I'm sorry, I…..I got lost and-"

"Shippo! There you are! I was-" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of the Youkai Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she bowed her head respectively.

"Miko" he said softly, gaining the young girls attention.

"Kit, leave" he said flatly.

"I will do no-"

"Shippo, please……just listen to Sesshomaru-sama and go…..but don't tell Inuyasha" Kagome interrupted. Shippo nodded and left.

"So, why did you make him leave?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Actually, you did wench" he answered. She sighed.

"You're impossible Sesshomaru" she breathed. She turned around, earning a growl from the Taiyoukai. "Why do you tease me so Kagome?" he whispered.

She turned around at her name. She gasped when he was mere inches away from her face. She backed up into a tree and stared into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. "What……..what do you mean?"

"You tease me…." He whispered hungrily into her ear. She swallowed as her heart beat rapidly. "I want you….." he silently purred. Her eyes opened wide as he bent down to give her the softest, lightest kiss he could offer. She felt his want and desire and silently moaned into his mouth, having him deepen the kiss. As suddenly as it happened he pulled back. "Meet me on this spot tonight……….that is, if you want me as much as I want you………………and if you're ready to leave that arrogant hanyou with his dead whore" he said softly, disappearing. She touched her lips. "…did he…….did he just kiss me?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Later that night, Kagome thought about what Sesshomaru said. 'If I don't 'fancy' him, then why does he make me feel this way?' she thought desperately to herself. She sighed. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped out of the hut. She looked at him. "Wh….er ya goin'" she asked, confused. "I smell a rather large demon……Stay here, it could get dangerous" he said, leaping into the air.

"Feh. Yeah right. You're just probably going to fuck your dead whore until she sees stars" She bit out though tears. She got up and followed him, seeing if he's really going or not.

Walking along the path, Kagome saw just what she predicted, Inuyasha screwing Kikyo senseless, not a care in the world. In tears she gathered her courage and stepped out of the bushes. The two ignored the rustling until Inuyasha saw Kagome walk right past him.

"Kag-"

"Oh no, don't mind me inu-_baka_, I was just wondering if you needed help with the demon, but it seems you're doing fine…..just _fucking_ fine, no?" she said between tears. She kept walking. She heard Inuyasha get up and Kikyo mutter a protest.

"Oh, and don't follow me either you never know when I might be _fucking_ someone else" she spat bitterly making sure it hit all of Inuyasha's 'soft' spots.

"So it seems she _didn't_ want me…." A tall, handsome Taiyoukai lord said, turning around slowly. The soft cries of a woman caught his attention .Not just any women. Kagome, the first women he had fallen for. He slowly made his way towards her shaking frame. She still didn't notice him until he took her body against his in a hug. She looked up, surprised.

"Sesshomaru-sama" she whispered.

"I will be called no such thing by you koi" he said, lifting her chin.

"What did he do you?" he growled. She sniffed.

"It doesn't matter…….I can't be near him anymore…it'll simply break me……." She sobbed even more. Sesshomaru could do nothing more than to pull her to another embrace, in which she immediately stopped. She looked up into his eyes. Ever so gently he lowered his head and their lips met once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Just as Sesshomaru was about to lay her down on the soft grass and claim her, Inuyasha crashed through the bushes to see his half-brother kissing Kagome! Kagome was too caught up in Sesshomaru's kiss to notice Inuyasha enter. But Sesshomaru, being the keen youkai that he is, knew he was there and kept kissing her, making sure Inuyasha saw it all. He then gracefully left her lips. As she opened her eyes, she gasped when she heard growling behind her and turned around.

"WHAT THE FUCK SESSHOMARU! Kagome!" he yelled furiously.

"Yes, me and Sesshomaru. Why would you care?" Kagome spat bitterly.

"Because…..because….I thought you loved me?" he said as his ears flattened but sadness.

"That's right….._loved_" she said, now standing next to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had to get Kagome back with the group somehow. With him.

"You have to come back with us or else I'm going to have to force you!" he growled, stepping closer to her. It was Sesshomaru's turn to growl when he stepped in front of Kagome protectively.

"Kagome, you can't go with him, you have a duty to fulfill!" He yelled. That was the last straw for Kagome. She came up from behind Sesshomaru, walked up to Inuyasha, and slapped him hard, earning a chuckle from the demon lord.

"How DARE you tell me I still have a _duty_ to fulfill when yours was to go to hell with that dead whore of yours!" She screeched. She had had enough. All the pain, all the memories of him and Inuyasha, the love for him had taken its toll. She was filled with anger, fury, sadness and betrayal altogether. Her eyes turned an electric violet. She had grown claws and more hair, making it down to her waist. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she grew slightly taller and had fangs.

"Ka….Kagome?" asked a frightened hanyou.

"Do not speak unless spoken to half breed" Kagome snarled. Inuyasha flinched. This most defiantly wasn't Kagome. "Kagome" Sesshomaru called. So suddenly Kagome blinked and shook her head.

"Sessho……maru……….?" She asked weakly. She turned to Inuyasha. "Seems you have betrayed me also half breed" she hissed. She looked up to Sesshomaru. "Can we leave now koi?" he asked. "Sure…….but give me a few days to say goodbye to my friends" she asked. Sesshy nodded.

"How long do you want?"

"Ah………………….um……………….3 days. If that's ok with you…."

"Of course……..whatever you want…" he whispered seductively in her ear which made her shudder. "Th-thanks" she stuttered and he left, leaving her with Inuyasha behind. Ignoring him, she began to walk towards the camp.

"h-hey! Don't leave me! You have some explaining to do!" her icy glare met his eyes.

"I have no explaining to do. If I did, I would have gotten one _years_ from you" she said harshly and kept walking. Inuyasha silently walked behind her, ears droopy.

At camp, a small Kitsune sniffed Kagome and threw himself at Kagome's feet. "I know you're Kagome, I can smell you but what happened?" He asked, curious to find out what happened to his mother.

"She's become a demoness" Miroku answered, stunned and scared at the same time.

* * *

OMG A CLIFFY! No I know its not but I have no other good part to end it with…………..review if you love me and if not, for the sake of this story! ;;; ok I'm done now……….please do not flame I will lose control and curse you out but other than that don't flame but if you feel the need to, be my guest but its ur……..aw forget it! 


	2. with who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…once again……sigh

Jen: thanks all who reviewed!

ILOVEInuyasha07- yes:tears: but he'll regret it………..I'll make him…MUAHAHAHAHAHA! (whew!) Ok

Lyn-- ok!

InuKagPar4life- Thank you and I will!

CheRRybuhnana ooohhh thank you I could need more of that service… ;…….anyway, thanx for the encouragement!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix- aw your words made my day and I like how people love my work and just for that…….I'll try to update more often…………

Ok thank you all!

* * *

"A demoness?" repeated Kagome.

Sango stood in disbelief, until she finally got the courage to say something.

"a-a demoness?" she stuttered. Kagome turned around to look at Sango with confused eyes.

"Yeah……….why do you sound so scared? What's wrong with being a demoness?" Kagome asked, puzzled. Sango took a deep breath before beginning.

"You see…..Kagome………..it is ancient history that every thousand years a demoness is born. A demoness...is………well…….how you say………a fallen angel" Sango concluded.

"A fallen angel?" Kagome asked, interested as a baby would a lollipop.

"Hai, a fallen tenchi……a tenchi that rebelled against 'The creator' and was therefore sent to hell, but hell refused to accept her and then was left to roam the earth for the rest of their lives. Demonesses are the most powerful beings on this earth, unleashing their true powers when triggered with anger, frustration, fear, etc" she finished.

"You have received an honor" Miroku announced. Kagome blushed and turned around to pick up Shippo and put him on her lap.

"So you're a demoness mama?" an innocent but curious little Kitsune asked.

"Hai my baby" she responded and nuzzled his neck.

"Uh guys….I have to talk you about something" She said, putting Shippo down.

"What is it?" Sango asked, concerned. Kagome took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm….leaving you guys for a while and………staying with…….Sesshomaru" she concluded, holding her breath now. Sango just stared and Miroku was speechless.

"From me, right? Asked Inuyasha, coming from behind. Kagome turned away, ignoring his comment. Frustrated, he grabbed her shoulders roughly and turned her around.

"Answer me!"

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR CLAY POT INFESTED HANDS ON ME!" she screeched, glowing pink. Inuyasha was thrown backwards, his back against a tree. Just as he hit the tree, Kikyo came running out to comfort him.

"Oh my gods Inuyasha are you alright? Why did you hurt him like that you whore!" she yelled. Kagome snorted. "Oh so now I'm the whore? I wasn't the one who got butt fucked by Naraku!" she sneered, earning a growl from Inuyasha from behind her. He looked at her with pained eyes.

"Listen Inuyasha, it's all a lie!" she threw herself at his feet, crying. "Listen to me I love you Inuyasha! Would I do that to you if I loved you?" Inuyasha just stood there, but suddenly stopped upon sniffing her.

"What? What's wrong?" Kikyo asked, frightened.

"You……you're pregnant…." Inuyasha said slowly, backing away from her.

* * *

I'm so sorry it was short but I had shyt to do………..review if you love me! And if not………………………review if you like/love this story!

SanMirInuKag


	3. Will you?

Disclaimer; OMG FLOWERS AND CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES FOR sako!

Jen: right on the bull's eye! Cool ;…….. oh yeah I don't own him……….

* * *

Kikyo looked at him. "And…what's wrong with being pregnant…..? We're having a baby….." she cried out happily. He backed away even more.

"I'm not the father…….my scent is nowhere on you……" he said, eyes still wide. She gasped, fear evident in her eyes.

"Its Naraku's scent…..you whore you said you loved me! You had me leave Kagome and promised me to love me forever and now you're with NARAKU!" he yelled furiously. Kikyo backed away.

"Run" growled Kagome, sitting Inuyasha. Kikyo took this chance and ran into the woods.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled, peeling himself off the floor.

"Shut it half-breed. She's not worth it...she's gonna die anyway" Kagome snapped. Eyes turning back to normal, she turned around and sat down with her friends for the rest of the night.

The next two days she spent collecting jewel shards on her own. The last night, Kikyo came back to Inuyasha begging for forgiveness for cheating on him. Inuyasha, being the meathead that he is, forgave her and let her keep the hanyou pup. But Kagome kept her eye on Kikyo. With her new nose and senses, she found out Kikyo was trying to hide Naraku's fresh scent. Ha. How pathetic Inuyasha didn't even notice. Well, after all, Inuyasha is half demon and didn't have a better nose then other demons. She chuckled, which caught Inuyasha's attention.

"What's so funny wench?" he asked, Kikyo cuddled up with him, smirking. Kagome looked at them and for a moment her eyes softened. 'He never held me like that…….oh Inuyasha, what I would give to be in your arms again….' Her thoughts stopped when Inuyasha repeated her question.

"I said, what's so funny wench?" he asked a little harsher this time. Kagome snorted and looked at Kikyo, as she caught the hint and fear lingered in her aura.

"You really are pathetic…you can't even smell her? She smells fresh of Naraku dumbass!" she said. Again, he concentrated on Kikyo and soon enough, Naraku's scent lingered within her. Yup, she was with Naraku alright that whore. Seeing this Kikyo aimed her bow and arrow at Kagome in less then a second and fired, catching Kagome completely off guard. She gasped and waited for the final blow which never came. When she peeked over her hands she found her one and only standing in front of her, growling loudly. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"Take better care of you're whore, stupid half-breed. And you-" he pointed his sword at Kikyo "- try to touch her again and you die" he growled out. He then turned to Kagome. "Can we go now?" he asked. She took one more look at Inuyasha, one at Kikyo, and left.

In the woods, the pair met with Jaken chasing after little Rin. Kagome giggled slightly upon seeing the toad chasing a hyper energetic 7 year old (a/n: right? She's seven right?).

No sooner had they reached the castle that Kagome's eyes opened as wide as saucers. She ran to the castle, taking in its marvel while she fled from Sesshomaru.

Inside the castle, Kagome roamed the rooms until Sesshomaru found her and ended up chasing her around the castle until she hid in his private quarters, otherwise known as his room. Smelling the air, he couldn't find her because she learned to hide her scent. Wow, she was good at that. But other than that he knew she was in his room because he saw her dart in there upon seeing him. Looking around him, Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to turn around so he had his back to her. Just as he turned around she flew out of the closet and jumped on him, pinning him to the floor. With only an evil flicker in his eyes, Kagome gasped as she was flipped over and he was towering over her. She pouted. "Not fair" she scowled. He chuckled lightly. "So what now?" she asked happily, immediately switching moods. Sesshomaru looked into her pools of chocolate as he answered

"I kiss you and ask you to be my mate" he said softly, leaning in for a kiss, but was surprised when it was her lips that crashed with his own. After the everlasting kiss, he pulled away, looking straight into her eyes. '_Those eyes…..'_ he thought as he was collecting himself for his speech.

(A/n: leave it there? I think not! I would be crucified!)

"Kagome from the first time I met you, something intrigued me about you and had me wanted to get to know you more…..I..." he took a deep breath. "I want you to become my mate" he finished.

"I love you Kagome……….will you be my mate?" he whispered, lifting her chin with a clawed finger, afraid of her answer.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He was taken back.

"Did I-" his sentence was stopped short as Kagome launched herself to kiss attack Sesshomaru.

* * *

Ok not much of a cliffy but review! I'm sorry it took so long I kinda lost my written copy……--; I know just please don't kill me:hides under rock:

REVIEW!

3


	4. Chapter 4

Geez, im sorry this took so long. Looking back at this now, I see how much of a crappy job ive don't trying to write stories. Don't worry though, I'll finish the ones ive currently started and then I'll post new ones, k?

Thanks for your patience everyone, and review!

Remember: a. adding me to your alert thingy is an easier way to keep track^^

b. I don't own Inuyasha or anything associated with it!

------------------------

"Of course I will!" she said happily. Sesshomaru looked at her lovingly and bent down to her neck and sunk his fangs there. Grinning, she bent down and sunk her fangs into his neck also He smiled.

"Now, im officially yours, as you are mine," she said, hugging him. He hugged her back.

"Always," he responded. She blushed and looked down.

"You are now Lady of the western Lands and have many duties, so take your time to adjust," he said softly, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"Jinsei," Sesshomaru called. Almost instantly someone was at the door.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked, bowing. Jinsei was a cat youkai with a black tail and fluffy ears Kagome just had to go and rub. She walked up to him and slowly and gently started rubbing his ears. Jinsei closed his eyes and began purring lowly. Kagome giggled, while Sesshomaru looked confused at what he was seeing. He cleared his throat.

"Jinsei, show Kagome her private quarters," he said, taking a seat in his chair.

"Hai," he responded, and bowed. He walked out, Kagome trailing slowly behind.

"While walking through the castle, Kagome stared in awe at the architectural desines. As soon as she got into the assigned room, Jinsei bowed respectfully and left. Kagome toured herself through her room and found he had a huge tub with _running_ water! She decided to take a long warm bath. As she was just sitting there, she thought about the situation that happened with Inuyasha days ago. Getting flashbacks about him and Kikyo, she began to cry again. Clutching only a small towel around her smaller frame, she stepped out, tears blurring her vision. As soon as she closed the door and made her way on the bed, she saw Sesshomaru and gasped.

"Lord Sesshomaru, gomen, I-"

"Kagome, please; its Sesshomaru: We are mates now," _ although not permanently…_ he finished the with a thought. She looked down.

"Gomen…" she said again, tears rolling down her cheeks. Fear was radiating off of her aura. Sesshomaru was confused.

"Why is it you fear me? He asked, locking the door to her room. She sniffed.

"Its just that…I thought you detested humans, and yet you chose to mate me?" she whispered, still looking down She then felt a clawed finger lift her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Listen to me," he began, his voice stern,

"You should never think of yourself as a lowly human; you are fair beyond complexion; your beauty could not compare to those of youkai women," he said, staring into here eyes. She smiled through her tears and hugged him.

"If you need me, I'll be in my gardens," he whispered, leaving the room. She sat down slowly, then sleep overtook her small form, and she lay asleep in the large bed, wrapped only in a small towel

----

"She _must_ be broken," hissed a tall, beautiful woman with dark, black hair.

"Hai koi, but how?" another voice responded. It held a softness, but at the same time, malice and amusement.

"Ah, Naraku, just watch," the woman grinned, walking out of the large castle.

"Oh, I will Kikyo…" Naraku answered, exiting in the opposite direction.

-----

Pacing in his study, Sesshomaru couldn't concentrate. Growling, he decided to go back to his gardens.

Waking up, Kagome walked to the balcony, where she got a full, beautiful view of the gardens outside. She looked up at the sky. _It must be pretty late_, she thought to herself. Staring out into the gardens, she suddenly saw Sesshomaru walk into his gardens, the disappear. _Sesshomaru…_ she thought, rushing to her door and opening it. She rushed out, hoping to reach Sesshomaru on his way into the gardens.

"What do you want here?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the intruder. She was a miko, he could sense, but she also looked vaguely similar to Kagome.

"Simple, you," she responded. Sesshomaru looked puzzled. What could she possibly want with him?

"I have a mate," he responded, the usual cold tone he took with everyone. The woman nodded.

"Ah, the miko Kagome, ne?" Sesshomaru took a step back, taking a defensive stance. Was she here to take Kagome? She began to advance on him. Sesshomaru was ready to end it quick, for he could not stand the smell of decay and mud. Not only that, but the fact that she was getting closer and closer was bothering him too much.

"And you don't want her hurt, do you?" she said silkily.

"Stay away from her, wench," he viciously growled out, prepared to strike at any second.

"The names Kikyo," she spat, annoyed. He scoffed.

"As if your name held any importance to me," he said, ready to turn away and leave. However, she took a quick step closer and pressed two finger to his forehead. Sesshomaru froze instantly. What was going on?

"Woman, you-"

She quieted him down by pressing her lips to his. She pulled back and he growled viciously.

"What kind of sorcery is this? Let me go now, woman!" his eyes began to bleed red. She smirked, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. As she pulled away, Sesshomaru looked up and his heart almost stopped. As he was praying that she wasn't there, Kikyo stepped away to stand beside Sesshomaru. As she did, Sesshomaru got a better sight of Kagome, her large chocolate brown eyes filled to the brim with tears. She looked down, tears falling to the floor.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ He cursed. _I promised her I wouldn't hurt her like that bastard had. Now look at me._ Just as he opened his mouth to say anything, she turned on her heel and ran back to the castle. He then heard the door slam and glared at the woman. She simply grinned and walked away from the clearing. Just then, he regained control of his body. Knowing it was best not to do anything now; he quietly returned to his study and began to think of ways to apologize to her.

Silently crying in her room, Kagome wiped her tears away angrily. She will leave. She will leave tonight. She needed to go back to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Not to mention Shippo. She packed whatever things she had here and left, but not without leaving Sesshomaru a note. Quietly, she opened the windows and with her bed covers, made a small escape rope and quietly, she jumped off the balcony and into the garden. Taking one last look at the castle, she turned her back and walked into the gardens. She should be by their camp in the morning.

-----

"Kaede! Kaede! Inuyasha! Okaa-san's back!" Shippo squealed, seeing Sango and Miroku bringing Kagome to camp. Inuyasha bolted out to see Kagome's tear stained face. HE was instantly worried.

"Kagome, you…you came back.."

"He hurt me Inuyasha, he hurt me like you did…" she sobbed onto Sango's shoulder.

"With who?!" he growled.

"With your dead whore!" she yelled as his ear flattened.

"I'm not with her anymore Kagome…she was with Naraku all along," he answered, obviously heartbroken about it. Kagome gripped onto Sango harder.

-----

"Jaken" Sesshomaru called from his study. Since last night, with Kikyo, he didn't get any sleep knowing that Kagome was going to blow on him.

"Hai Milord?" the little green imp asked.

"Bring Kagome tea and tell her to meet me in my study," he commanded as the toad left. Minutes later a teacup shattered and Sesshomaru was there in seconds.

"Milord, she's gone…." Jaken said, holding up a note. He snatched it away and read it quckly. He growled, and turned around, walking away.

"I am leaving. I shall return later," he said, walking out the castle doors.

---

Once Kagome finally stopped her sobbing, she began explaining everything, from the time he asked her to be his mate, to the part where she found him with Kikyo.

"Shh, don't worry, it'll be alright. I wont let him near you," she reassured her.

"B…but I love him….and...that whore seduced him and had him betray me! He wouldn't even move when she kissed him! He looked like he was enjoying it!" she said, sobbing violently once again. Inuyasha made his way to Kagome and hugged her tightly.

"Im so sorry..but Sesshomaru would never to anything like that. Its against his normal nature," he explained.

"Well, he did" she whispered. She stopped crying and hugged him back.

Later that day, the group had camped in a nearby village when suddenly the nearby trees began to shake and fall until it stopped at the clearing. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha. She almost fainted when she saw who it was, and backed up into a corner.

"He…He's here" she whispered, terrified. Inuyasha looked outside and growled.

"Where is she," Sesshomaru growled as he was approaching the small hut.

"Depends on who you're talking about and what you want with her" Inuyasha answered.

"Don't fuck with me, pup. I need to see her," Sesshomaru growled out. His masked wavered, showing a bit of emotion to Inuyasha, who was dumbstruck.

"You've hurt her enough! You should have known Kikyo would try to ruin your relationship! But you were too caught up in that kiss to notice!" Inuyasha countered. Sesshomaru snarled.

"SHE SEDUCED ME FUCKING HALF BREED!" he roared, instantly silencing Inuyasha.

"IF YOU HADNT NOTICED, I LOVE KAGOME! IF I DIDN'T, SHE WOULD EITHER BEEN BACK WITH YOU OR DEAD!" he finished, eyes glowing red.

"You, the great Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands, in love with a _human_?" a voice out of nowhere could be heard. Suddenly, a scream was heard from inside the hut and the roof blew off, earning a 'Kagome!' form both brothers. Then, slowly, Kagome was revealed, a blue bubble around her.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, pounding at the walls of the bubble. She looked at Sesshomaru and her frantic eyes widened as they locked eyes.

"Sess….Sesshomaru.."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Thanks for all you're reviews! I didn't know you all like it so much^^

I'm grateful for all your reviews, really^^

I'll finish this as soon as I can.

Thanks for all your support!!

------

"_Sess….Sesshomaru…"_

He looked as her eye widened and she whispered his name ever-so softly. Just as his name left her lips, his sword was unsheathed, prepared for anything to happen.

"Come out; I can smell you, and I know you're not Naraku" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Hahaha….so you sniffed me out, eh Sesshomaru-sama?" chuckled a mail youkai. The bubble that Kagome was in disappeared, but she was still subdued with a blue light that acted like rope, so she couldn't move. Inuyasha had his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Who do you work for?" he asked.

"Master likes to stay anonymous," the demon grinned, Inuyasha growled.

"And what would your so called 'master' want with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ah, well, master thinks she would be a good mother and a powerful mate," he chuckled.

"No, he can't mate me! I'm already mated to Sesshomaru, see?" Kagome tried to show them the mark, but it wasn't there. She looked at Sesshomaru, terrified.

"Sesshomaru? Why didn't you tell me it wasn't permanent?! I trusted you! Why didn't you tell?!" she said, crying now.

"Listen, I….I'm sorry, I never thought this would happen! I would have permanently mated you if this didn't happen! He said, now worried for her sake.

"Oh, cut me the sensitive shit. I have you, you don't, get over it. And you, half breed," he began looking at Inuyasha,

"You, and Sesshomaru out there, and that Naraku can share the dead clay thing, since she's going at it with like, 50 other demons, so deal with it since she seduced you two," he sneered.

"Let me go! You're such a jerk! You-"

"Shut up" he said huskily, interrupting Kagome by roughly pressing his lips to hers.

"No! Kagome! No!" Inuyasha's eyes began to flash red but was somehow unable to move, Sesshomaru also. Kagome's eyes remained open and wide as she gasped. Suddenly she felt lightheaded as she began to glow purple. She kept crying as he left her lips. She took a deep breath and suddenly Sesshomaru had his hard around the demons neck.

"Let her go. Now," he said dangerously. He grinning and sent her screaming to the floor.

"Now, dear Kagome, choose," the demon grinned evilly. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the demon formed a triangle with Kagome in the middle. She began to walk back and forth between the men. Sesshomaru was perplexed.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome, dear Sesshomaru-sama, is under a love trance. Since I kissed her, she now loves me also. So now, she has to choose between me, you, and that hanyou," he answered. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched in horror as Kagome fumbled from Sesshomaru, to Inuyasha, the demon, and back to Sesshomaru.

"Hiraikotsu!" a battle cry was heard from afar and in seconds the demon was in pieces. Just then Kagome's eyes turned to normal. Her glazed eyes traveled to both brothers.

"Sesshomaru…? Inu…yasha…?" She said weakly. In seconds, Sesshomaru was by her side.

"I'm here," he said softly. She then fainted into the welcoming darkness. She fell to the floor with a thump only to surprise Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru swiftly bent down and picked her up.

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Inuyasha, looking at the girl in Sesshomaru's arms.

"What do you mean, what am I going to do with her? I'm taking her back to the castle" Sesshomaru replied, perplexed at his question. Inuyasha looked a bit down.

"Oh," he replied, and then turned to meet up with Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru looked at the girl in his arms. Why her? Out of all the people he could have mated, he chose _her_? A human no less? He burned his youkai name to make with a human. A disgrace. So why had he chosen her? He listened to his heart. Damn heart, if the other lords where to see that he mated with a human, he would surely lose all the reputation he strived for.

"Take her," he said bluntly.

"What?" Inuyasha stared at him wide eyed at his statement.

"You want her, don't you? Take her" he growled and putting her in his half brothers arms, and without another word, left.

--------------

Uhohhhh~

Dun-dun-dunnnn~

Well stay tuned for the next one, and please leave me some reviews! But nice ones, please. But no flames, but if you cant help it, then go ahead

Thank you!


End file.
